


Sakamichi OS

by Silent_R360



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band), Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_R360/pseuds/Silent_R360
Summary: Welcome!One shot book of sakamichi group's ships and pairings
Kudos: 19





	1. Greetings!

Hello and Welcome

This is an OS book about sakamichi group's paring/ships. 

no i will no be writing about yoshimotozaka since i dont really follow them, but i will be writing about nogizaka, keyakizaka/sakurazaka, hinatazaka pairings/ships.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyways hope you enjoy reading this.

just a side note: im a fellow yuukanenist, so im fine getting hurt by your words.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING:

.

.

.

.

.

.

SLOW UPDATES UP AHEAD.....

.

.

.

.

DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE?

.

.

.

.


	2. H.M./Y.N./R.P.(Part 1: The Meeting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): HabuMii/YuukaNen/RisaPon/TechiNeru
> 
> Romance, Comedy
> 
> note: this will have around 4 - 5 since the original plot is quite long and I also need to write a few others. but in-between every update of another pair, I will update 1 part at a time

It was already another start of a new semester for both Habu Mizuho and Sugai Yuuka, two childhood friends that had recently transferred from a private school to an all girl's school due to both of their parents knowing their identity and wanting them to become more independent. Now the two live alone in each their own apartments. 

Habu lives in an apartment that happens to be a bit close by their school so she walks on her way to school. And it seems that the apartment complex is owned by the Sugai family, so her rent is a bit discounted and cheaper than the original rental price. 

Yuuka lives in a slightly more expensive apartment. Since her parents were the ones who insisted and offered, she couldn't really refuse them. Yuuka's apartment is located a farther down the street where both she and Habu live, so she had to ride her bike to school.

As it was still quite early in the morning, around 6am, and the start of the orientation for the 1st years and transferees will start at around 9am, the two were walking inside the school, wondering around the hallway trying to find the registration's office they had somehow bumped into two other girls, one who evaded, Moriya Akane and the one who almost fell from bumping on something tall, if not for moriya who immediately caught her back, Koike Minami.

"Sorry, are you alright?" asked habu. "We are really sorry, we were not watching where we were going" followed up by yuuka. "It's okay, we weren't exactly paying attention to our surroundings either" said akane while helping koike up. "Yeah sorry as well for bumping into you and also I'm fine" said koike to habu while standing up. 

"I haven't seen you guys here before, are you new?" asked akane. "Yes, we just transferred this year. I am Sugai Yuuka, and this is Habu Mizuho, we are childhood friends" explained and introduced by yuuka. "Really. It's nice to meet you, I'm Moriya Akane and this is Koike Minami, we've been best friends since middle school" replied and introduced by akane. When both of them turned to look at habu and koike, they were both frozen, staring at each other as if they can’t believe what was happening.

When they were shook by yuuka and akane, they came back to reality and screamed then suddenly hugged each other, which surprised. "Omg omg omg!!!! Is it really you mii-chan?!?!" said habu while breaking their hug and squished koike's cheek then turned side-to-side. "Yes it's me!!!! I missed you habu-chan!!!!" said koike before taking habu's hands off her face and hugging her again and then they kept talking to each other. While beside them yuukanen had their eyes and mouth wide open from the shocking happenings that kept coming. 

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" said akane with a loud but less than a shouting voice after getting herself together. "nen-chan, this is habu-chan that I always talk about" said koike while hugging habu sideways. "Yukka, this is miichan, my special friend that I always tell you about" added habu while putting her arm around koike's shoulder. “pleased to finally meet you, mii-san" awkwardly said yuuka. 

"woah woah woah timeout" said akane "let me get this straight," said akane while crossing her arms and pinching the bridge of her nose "you know her, and she knows you" while pointing at habu then koike "but both of you wouldn't bother to say this first before screaming and doing what not," akane uncrossed her arms "and everybody's okay with this?" added akane before- "did we miss something?!?!" before suddenly out bursting. "Relax, nen-chan. Breathe in, breathe out" said koike while putting her hands on akane to help her calm down. “Alright, we'll to tell you how met “said habu.

"Um... I think you should tell it later since we hurry up for now, because we still need to go to the registration's and principal's office" cutted yuuka. "Oh. Is that so," said habu then turned to koike "then can you and moriya-san, guide us to the registrations and principals office, miichan?" asked habu. "Yeah I’m okay with that since I don’t have anything to do, if nen-chan is also okay with it?" said koike while linking her arms on akane's left arm. "I’m fine with it. That way you can tell us how both of you met while we're walking" shrugged akane. "That is a good idea. I agree, we can listen to them while walking to the registration's office and principal's office" added yuuka.

So while they were walking, habu was the one who started telling their story first. "Hmm... I should start from the very beginning when we first met then." thought habu. "Well we first met when we were around 4 or 5 years old....."

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

It was the first day for both habu and koike at the daycare, and coincidentally their parents, who knew each other, happen to have sat next to each other, so they chatted and even introduced their child to each other. Well tried to. When the parents called their kids. 

Koike, who was drawing something while waiting, looked at her parents and immediately came to them but being a shy kid, she hid behind her parents while hugging her plush penguin. while habu, who was curious about everything, was looking everywhere, so when she was being called by her parents, she didn't immediately noticed, but when she did, she ran them and stood beside them. 

"Is that your child? He’s already so tall" koike mom said. "Yes, her name's habu mizuho and oh she's not a boy" habu mom giggled. "Really?! I’m sorry mizuho-chan, I thought you were a boy" apologized koike mom. "Itch (its) ok" said habu while smiling with a tooth missing and showing a thumbs up. "And is that your daughter? She’s so cute. I wish mizuho can be like that" habu dad chuckled while putting a hand on habu's head, who was a bit embarrassed. "She is. Her name is koike minami and she is isn't she? she's such an angel" dotted koike dad while pulling koike to stand in front of them, while koike is now hiding her face with her plush penguin. 

"How about we let them play with each other?" suggested koike mom. "I agree we can catch up while they play" agreed koike dad. "Alright then. mizuho remember to be kind and to behave, okay?" said habu mom to habu." you're a big girl now, you can take of yourself right?" said koike dad to koike. 

When the parents left habu and koike were still standing there awkwardly, until koike approached habu by standing next to her silently while still looking down. Habu being curious of koike, introduced herself first. "Hi, I’m habu mijuho (mizuho). Whatch (what’s) your name?" habu extended her hand while smiling. It looked like koike was saying something but habu couldn't hear. "Can you chay it again, purije (please)?" asked habu while getting closer to koike. Koike hid her face a bit more behind her plush but still repeated what she said. "My name ish (is) koyike (koike) minami. Itch (its) nishe (nice) to meet you" koike quietly said to habu. Habu looked like she kind of understood what koike said, which made koike show a bit more of her face. Habu smiled at that showing her teeth that is missing a tooth.

"Can I call you mii-chan? You can also call me habu-chan" grinned habu while showing her hand. "Okay....habuchan" said koike a bit louder this time but suddenly got quiet when saying the nickname, showing half of her face and holding habu's hand this time.

~~~PRESENT~~~

“......since then, miichan would slowly open up to me and we would always be together in the daycare" habu smiled nostalgically while thinking about it. “I remember, koike would look like she would cry whenever the teacher asks for her, so she would hold my hand so tight, I couldn't get away" laughed habu. "Hey. They were scary back then, they would look and sound so strict and they a lot bigger than us. Also as if you weren't scared of them also” koike said, lightly slapping habu's arm. "Okay okay I’m sorry- ouch hahahaha" apologized habu, still chuckling though.

“I didn't know you would be mistaken as a guy habu" said akane. "I’m used to it, since I was already tall and lean, and would always have short hair back then, but my parents were a bit worried so they let my hair grow long" shrugged habu. "So that is how you got your nicknames" said yuuka. "I guess, since it was hard for us to pronounce some words" koike thought. 

"By the way, why were you and moriya here at school this early in the morning?" asked yuuka. "That’s because nen-chan wanted to play tennis but didn't want to be watched so she wanted to do it in the morning while no one is here" said koike "hmm...then why were you early?” asked yuuka again. "bc she woke me up and dragged me along so she wouldn't be lonely while playing" koike said grumpily while cutely crossing her arms and pouting "but when we came to the court it was locked and she forgot her keys to the lock so she couldn't play" koike added while giggling

They were now close to the registration's office. "Then why did it seem like you just saw each other after a long time?" asked akane, changing topics. "Oh. We’re already here" said habu. Habu and yuuka went ahead to the registrations office. "I’ll tell it when habu-chan and yukka comes back from the registrations office" said koike


	3. K.Y.K (REUNION)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: OdaMon / YuukaNen / HabuMii / Yuichanzu / YoneShii / NijiFuu / TechiNeru / Nagasawa, Watanabe Rs, Watanabe Rk, Shida/ OzeUemu / Rei, Rena / Karin, Rikopi
> 
> Family, Comedy, Romance, Fluff
> 
> Note: this is quite messy, but pls bear with it. I did not intend it to be this long, but since I did spend some time writing this, it got to about 4k+ words. I did plan on updating on Saturday but I guess I couldn't wait for it to come. 
> 
> there will be another note in the end. I dont know, but it may surprise you ;p
> 
> Warning: this is a gender bend, some of the members are male/guys in this. if ever you are uncomfortable with it, I do advise that you can re-read the the last chapter or wait for another update.

****\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

It has finally come, the day for all the members of the group keyakizaka46 to have a reunion and they had decided to all hang out together at YuukAnen’s house, simply because they didn’t exactly want to pay for a venue, when one of them has a big house (mansion) that could fit them all.

At the living room, where the party was being held, sat all of them chatting or catching up with each other. Some of the members were now moms and pregnant.

“How have all of you been doing lately?” asked Sugai Yuuki. He was sitting beside his wife, Sugai-Moriya Akane. 

“We’ve been doing great. Every day is like a fun rollercoaster ever since Rina came along” answered Habu Mizuo, putting his arm around Habu Minami, who was carrying their 1yr. old baby, Habu Rina, in her arms.

“How does it feel to have two children to take care of now, though? Especially that they’re only a year apart” asked Kobayashi Yuichi, his arm around his wife, Imaizumi Yui’s waist and his other arm carrying their 1yr. old baby, Kobayashi Hikaru. Imaizumi Yui, is now pregnant with their 2nd child.

“it’s a lot harder now, since both are still young and sometimes Habu-kun would leave it all to me to play his games, rather than help me look after them” Minami glared at Habu, who looked away “but still, at the end of the day, it’s very fulfilling after doing all of that” smiled Minami before pinching her husband’s arm, after remembering that incident.

“Ow ow owW! I thought that you already forgiven me for that” Habu whined while rubbing his arm “I did, but remembering it again got me irritated a bit” said Minami. Everyone chuckled and giggled after seeing them like that, even their baby smiled at them, which made those who saw it coo at her.

“It’s nice to see, you all haven’t change after all these years” smiled Saito Fuyu. He was holding his wife’s hand. “I’m excited to give birth to our angel” confessed Saito Nijika, Saito Fuyu’s wife, who was pregnant with their daughter, Saito-Ishimori Yui.

“Now I want to have another child” said Sato Shiota, then he faced his wife, Yonetani Nanami, who was wearing her glasses and reading something. “Nee~, Yone, can we-”“no. you know I’m busy, and we already have aoi-chan” Yone said without looking at him. 

The others tried not to laugh when they heard that “I know, but-” He tried to reason “no buts. If you want, then do it yourself.” The guys couldn’t help but laugh when they heard that.

“You know I wouldn’t do that. I love you too much, I wouldn’t trade you for anything else, even the world” Sato said then pouted “and you know that I know that, and that’s why I love you too. But, for now we should think about it more thoroughly. We both have jobs and our priority right now is to raise aoi-chan and give her a happy childhood, okay?” Yone smiled at Sato when she finally faced him, and squeezed his cheek before going back to what she was doing.

“You’re right, why are you always right” Sato sighed and said, though he whispered the last part to himself, it was still heard and got a smack on the head in return. “But when aoi-chan is at the right age, can we-” Sato was being hopeful but… “If you continue that sentence, you’re sleeping at the couch tonight” Yone strictly said “yes ma’am” Sato immediately behaved after Yone said that. The girls joined the guys, laughing at what happened to Sato.

Suzumoto Miyu, pregnant with their daughter, who was yet to be named, could only smile or giggle at what everyone has been telling or doing. Thankfully no one has noticed it yet, since she couldn’t exactly join their conversation because……

.

.

.

Oda Nanao, her husband, was beside her and kept on lookng after her since her due date is getting closer. He was acting like what he used to work as, before meeting Suzumoto, a butler.

“Miyu, are you cold?” ”I’m fi-“ “maybe you are, wait” ”here, I got you some blankets” “you didn’t have –“ “do you want anything” “no, not–“ “are you hungry” “I’m not-” “I can get you something if you want” “I’m still-“ “here’s some means” “are you thirsty” “its ok-“ “here have some water” “do you want another cushion” “Dani, you-“ “wait, I’ll go get-ugh!” when Oda tried to stand, he was quickly pulled on his collar by Suzumoto, to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.

By now, everyone had slowly paid attention to them, since they’ve been causing a bit of a commotion where there were sitting. Some of the guys were now chuckling, while the girls were giggling.

“What is it, miyu? How are you feeling? Are you hurt? Do feel pain anywhere? Maybe we should-mmph!!!” “Would you let me speak, dumbass.” Suzumoto hugged one of his arms, to make sure he wouldn’t go away.

“I’m fine, I’m not hurt anywhere, and I don’t feel any pain,” she fixed his hair. Oda was looking after Suzumoto, so he didn’t have time to look into a mirror before they had gone to the reunion “rather you’re being a pain in the ass.” she then pinched him on the arm, hard. Oda winced. “As long as you’re beside me I don’t need anything.” She gave him her cute smile, which made Oda look away, blushing.

“Plus I already agreed to telling you anything and everything, you don’t need to ask questions every chance you get” Suzumoto teased “sorry Miyu, it’s just that your close to giving birth by now, that I’ve been out of it lately” Oda scratched his nape while he explained himself. Everyone was now laughing at what Suzumoto had said to Oda.

While the adults (parents) were having fun talking with each other, the doorbell had rung and the guys volunteered to get the door.

When they opened the door, they were a bit surprised since they were welcomed with the sight of...

.

.

.

.

.

Watanabe Risao, carrying a sleepy 4yr. old Hono, hugging her teddy bear and 3yr. old Hikari who was holding a small doll; Watanabe Rika, carrying 5yr. old Yumiyo, who was playing his toy game boy; Nagasawa Nanaki, carrying 3yr. od Akiho, while holding 5yr. old Rikopi’s right hand, who was holding 4yr. old Kaito’s hand with her left; and Shida Manaka, holding Kaito’s other hand.

“Sorry we’re late, we had to pick up the kids from their daycare and school” Risao apologized and apologetically smiled. “Yeah sorry, we were worried that this reunion might last ‘till later at night” Nagasawa added. 

“Um, can you guys help us a bit?” asked Pe. “We also had brought gifts for everyone, since we’ll be reuniting after so long” Shida added. 

“Yeah sure, we’ll get the gifts. Where is it?” asked Habu. “Wait, let me carry Hikari” Oda said while extending his arms to Hikari, who accepted to be carried by someone else. 

“Here are the keys Habu, the gifts are at the van’s trunk” Risao reached in his pockets to get the keys for the van. “Let me hold Akiho for you, Nanaki” Kobayashi reached for Akiho, so he can carry her.

”while they get the gifts, you can come in. I’ll guide you guys upstairs. You can let the kids have fun there” Sugai said to the four. “Thanks for having us, Yukki” the four of them said while helping the kids remove their shoes.

When they passed by the leaving room, the girls were surprised to see the four but greeted them none the less. After all, the four are always busy and would sometimes show up but for only a few minutes to an hour at most, so most of them were happy that they finally had a time-off to relax.

Meanwhile, on the 2nd floor lounge, at the playroom of the Sugai-Moriya household,

The four with some of the guys had left the kids there, playing with each other as soon as they were left, with the exception of Hono who was still a bit sleepy while hugging her teddy bear.

The adults (not parents, yet), who volunteered to play with the kids before joining the others, were having their own mini reunion. 

“How have the two of you been lately?” Ozeki Riku asked TechiNeru, who were playing with some of the kids. “We’ve been fine. A bit tired since we have a lot of jobs but its still fun.” Hirate Yurio said, taking a break from playing. 

“Yeah, for now we plan on enjoying our jobs before settling down” Hirate Neru added before continuing playing dolls with Akiho.

“How about you two, how have you been lately?” Hirate asked back. “We’re doing great actually. I just can’t wait to finally have a family of our own” Ozeki rested his chin on his knees while hugging his legs, looking at Uemura Rina, who was playing dress up with Rikopi and Hikari.

Back at the 1st floor living room of Sugai-Moriya household…

Sugai and the others came down to see that everyone was waiting for all of them to finally greet the four properly. The guys were the first to stand and greet them, followed by the girls. 

“It’s so nice to finally hang out with you guys after such a long time” Akane said after all of them had sat down. “What can we say, we’ve been swamped with our jobs” said Risao.

“Yeah, ever since _those incidents_ you never had time to hang out with us” Saito said. “Hey, we still hang out with you guys” Shida protested. “You do, but only for a few minutes” Nijika said. “An hour was the longest you guys stayed to chat with us” Yone added.

“But still we’re thankful you can attend this time” Sugai said then smiled at them. “Yeah we’re happy as well to be here. We finally had the time to attend our reunion. You don’t know how hard it was to free up our schedule by either moving it on a different day or doing everything in advance” Risao had revealed to them.

“Who said I did the same thing, I ran away from my manager” Shida revealed, proudly. “You idiot, you’ll get an earful of scolding from your boss and manager. Your schedule will also be packed for the next week or so.” Risao smacked Shida’s head. Everyone was laughing while watching the two.

“I forgot how fun it was whenever we hung out. I sure miss those days” Nagasawa said after laughing. “It was always fun to be with you all. It’s been so long since we just hung out and relax like this” Pe said before smiling at all them. Everyone followed and smiled reminiscing about their high school and college days.

“Hey, what’s with this kind of atmosphere? We were only gone for a few hours to play with the kids and all of you are already being emotional here.” Ozeki came, with Uemura beside him and TechiNeru following beside them “yeah, what did we miss?” Neru asked with Hirate’s arm around her shoulder.

“Look, finally the newlyweds had decided to show up, after babysitting the kids. We can now start the _real_ fun” Oda teased them. The four blushed while the other laughed and teased them. “How about we play games? The ones we used to always play” asked Sugai. 

Everyone agreed and they all started having fun. After a while though, since some of them were worried about the kids, they decided to go and check on the kids.

When they reached the 2nd floor lounge, they were stopped by Saito from entering the playroom. “How about instead of going in there, we watch the kids from here, outside the lounge, just to see what they are doing, when finally there are no adults to watch over them?” Saito suggested. “That’s…a great idea, Fuyu” Oda immediately agreed.

“How about we also leave Rina and Hikaru in there as well” Sato then suggested. The parents like the idea and agreed. Minami and Imaizumi went inside and laid Rina and Hikaru on the playing mat. It was also a miracle that they were not noticed by the children when they went in and out of the room.

And so they watched. Thankfully Sugai had thought of making one of the rooms at the 2nd floor more of a playroom for Rena, so he and Akane agreed on putting windows, so they can see what Rena was doing whenever she was there.

At the side of the lounge, they could see 2yr. old Sugai-Moriya Rena was being well-behaved, like what she was told to, playing with her toys and dolls that was surrounding her. Beside her though, was 2yr. old Habu Rei, doing something on his note pad.

2yr. old Sato-Yonetani Aoi was also beside them, trying to read something, but later on decided to play with the others, since both Rena and Rei seemed not that interested to play with the others, other than staying beside each other.

“Why did it look like aoi-chan was tired of being a third wheel for those two” Oda joked. All of them laughed and continued to watch the two.

Rei, who was doing something on his note pad, lifted his head and looked over at Rena, who was starting to get a bit bored with her dolls. 

Noticing that, Rei walked over to her, holding onto his pens and note pad. Rena was watching him go to her and when he was sitting beside her, Rei gave Rena a pen and then shared his notepad so both can draw on it.

After seeing that, the parents cooed at what happened between the two kids “your kids sure do get along well” Saito commented pertaining to HabuMii’s and YuukAnen’s children. 

“Hmm, we might need to plan a wedding already” Ozeki joined in and teased the four. HabuMii and YuukAnen were surprised and instead of responding to any teasing the others were doing to them, could only watch their children play.

Meanwhile, inside the playroom, Aoi decided to join Akiho to play dolls, while beside them was Yumiyo and Kaito, playing their toys and Rikopi and Hikari playing dress up. Aoi was holding a stuffed bunny and Akiho was holding a, plush fish.

(A/N: Don’t ask why because even the adults are also curious because they also don’t know how or why she got that)

Anyways, Rikopi, wearing a dress and a tiara; and Hikari, dressed as a princess; prior to them playing dress up a while ago, decided to join the two to play dolls as well. But before that, Rikopi had made (forced) Kaito wear a toy crown first, before joining the girls to play with dolls.

“Rikopi sure is clingy, where could she have gotten that, hmm” Risao playfully said while putting a finger on his chin and crossing his arms. The adults laughed a bit after simultaneously thinking about the same memory they all had in mind.

After a few minutes though, Kaito got irritated with toy crown, so he removed it from his head and threw it somewhere, and continued to play with Yumiyo. 

The two boys were now playing swords and was starting to stand up. While they were playing swords, they didn’t notice they were already walking to where the four girls were playing, so when Kaito had stomped on Rikopi’s doll, the adults laughed so hard at what happened to Kaito right after. Both boys were now sitting (kneeling) beside the girls and Kaito was now wearing the crown again, with Rikopi clinging on his arm.

“The girls didn’t show mercy on the boys” Saito said still laughing. “It reminds me of the time Oda had experienced something similar with Akanen, Miichan and Mona” Risao added, remembering something Oda had done to Suzumoto back then, which resulted to him being hunted down by the three.

“Hey guys look at that” Sato was the first to calm down and something caught his eye, and when he turned to see it, he pointed it out so everyone could see it. Everyone cooed and awed at what they saw “Aww, they look so cute” “I didn’t know this could happen” “I should take a picture of this”.

What they saw was in one corner of the playroom, Hikaru had crawled, and was now sitting beside a sleeping Hono who was hugging a blanket and her teddy bear, but a few moments later, what the adults had witnessed when they turned to look, Hikaru also laid down beside Hono, then hugged her before sleeping as well.

“But wait, where’s Rina-chan though?” Minami asked, curious. “Oh yeah, where is she?” Habu added, looking around the playroom. “Look there she is.” Suzumoto, had found Rina, playing with Rena and Rei, Who were actually pampering her. The parents could only smile when they saw that.

After a while, all of them decided to finally join the kids, after spending hours on just watching them and sometimes reminiscing about their past. But before Suzumoto could go in, Oda stopped her, saying he wanted to tell her something.

“What is it, Dani?” Suzumoto asked when everyone was but them, were by now starting to play with the kids. “I just wanted to tell you that, after watching them and their kids, I’m scared” Oda confessed “what do you mean you’re scared?” Suzumoto was now being a bit paranoid about what oda going to say.

“No, no, whatever you’re thinking, stop it, because that not what I mean” Oda gently held Suzumoto’s hands “What I mean is I’m scared that I’ll be a bad parent, a bad influence for our child and a bad husband for you. I’m scared that I might do it again, I might hurt not only you this time, but also our kid, without me even realizing it again” Oda then hugged Suzumoto, not forgetting about being careful around her belly. Suzumoto was stunned and frozen, she didn’t know how to respond to what Oda was saying.

“I’ve already hurt you once, and I don’t want to do it again. When I had a chance to finally see you again, after so long, to only be welcomed by the sight of you changed because of what I did back then, it broke me to see that you were suffering so much, much more than I did when we broke up” Oda was by now crying but after a while he calmed down and moved back to face Suzumoto, who’s still shocked, but Oda was still hugging her.

“Since then, I said to myself, that I vow to get you back and when I do, I’ll make sure to not let you go again. Look where that got me” Oda smiled and chuckled at what he said at the end. Suzumoto was now back, giggling at what Oda had said, and putting her hand on his shoulders.

“You dumbass, this is why I rarely call you with your name or nickname. You could have told this to me later when we’re back home or when we’re at the car. Not here, in front of a playroom, when we’re having a reunion and the others waiting for us inside the playroom” Suzumoto slapped his shoulder before laughing a bit.

Oda was now staring at her, admiring how she still looked so beautiful and cute while laughing, wearing a maternity dress, her hair in a messy half-ponytail (which she made to look that way), and having light makeup. Oda was snapped out of his thoughts when he was slapped gently on the face. “Stop staring you idiot” Suzumoto shyly said, looking down with a blush on her face.

“I’m sorry you just look so amazing in my eyes, I can’t help but just stare and admire you” Oda said scratching his cheek a bit, since he was now slowly blushing. “Alright I’ll try to make this quick then hehe” Oda said.

“I just wanted to vow, this time with you knowing it as well, so whenever you or me are in doubt, so we can always remember and remind this to ourselves, that I, Oda Nanao, will always stay by your side, our child’s side, protecting you both and giving my all providing for you both. Either for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, I will be stuck with you, until I give out my last breath.” Oda said, staring straight into Suzumoto’s eyes. Suzumoto giggled a bit on what he said

“Miyu, I know I’m not the best and probably the worst partner for you, but I love you and I wouldn’t want to let you go ever again. So whether you like it or not, I will be your butler and you are forever my queen and I will continue to serve you for eternity” Oda added before kissing her forehead.

**** ~~~~BONUS~~~~ ** **

After having their moment outside, they went inside the playroom, and was welcomed by chaos.

Sugai was on all fours pretending to be a horse with Rei on his back, holding a toy sword.

Habu was standing acting as a tower, with Rena sitting on his shoulder, wearing a crown.

Saito and Sato were also on all fours also pretending as horses, on Saito’s back was Kaito, Rikopi and Hikari. And on Sato’s back was Yumiyo, Hono and Hikaru.

Minami was holding a toy wand and Akane was wearing an afro wig (?) and was holding toy hammer.

Kobayashi and Risao were both sitting on chairs, wearing crowns and capes of different color. Kobayashi was wearing a red cape and Risao was wearing a black and purple cape.

Hirate was beside Kobayashi, standing and acting like a guard while wearing yellow star shaped glasses. Ozeki on the other hand was on all fours in front of Risao, wearing dog ears and with Risao’s feet on top of his back.

Shida was beside Risao, crossing her arms and is wearing red horns on her head. Neru was beside Hirate and was wearing an apron.

Uemura was wearing fairy wings. Beside her was Nagasawa wearing a chef’s hat and holding a toy spatula; Pe wearing wings on her back and a halo on her head while holding a toy lyre; and Yone wearing a white wig and holding toy potions filled with colored sand in them.

Imaizumi and Ishimori were sitting at the side of the playroom, watching and laughing at what everyone was doing with the kids.

“What happened here?” Oda asked to no one in particular, but it did catch everyone’s attention, which made them stop for a moment.

The guys, except Sugai, grinned and smirked at Oda before Risao said “look the mikan smelling camel of Camelot has arrived with the queen of Kuri beside him, go and capture the camel and make sure the queen of Kuri is safe together with the queen of animals and queen of um… queen of… aha! Queen of voices, yeah let’s go with that”

The kids and the “horses” hurriedly moved forward to capture oda or known as the “mikan smelling camel of Camelot”. Suzumoto laughed at what was happening to oda while the kids help and guide her to sit next to Ishimori.

And they continued to play and have fun like they used to but this time together with the kids all day long. They were all tired but happy and decided to end their party and call it a night since it was getting late and the kids were getting tired and sleepy.

Some of the families stayed though, since they lived somewhere far and will have to travel through the night if they wanted to get home. Sugai of course agreed on having them over since he didn’t want them to drive so late at night.

Again, thankfully they had enough rooms in their house to accommodate everyone who was staying. After discussing, it was also decided to let the kids sleep over. Let’s just say that when morning came, it was again chaotic.

NOTE: 

and that is it. this is so messy, i can't help but cringe >.<''.

anyways, i have an announcement to make 

this is actually a prologue? prequel?

for a book that i will be publishing

i dont know when it will happen

but it WILL happen

there is a hint somewhere there

i dont know if you will notice it

(tho it is quite obvious )

it is quite vague

(not really)

Anyways, see you on the next update~~


	4. H.M./Y.N./R.P.(Part 2: Flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): HabuMii/YuukaNen/RisaPon/TechiNeru
> 
> Romance, Comedy
> 
> note: I am very sorry that I only updated now. I got busy with some school works. But anyways, here it is. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors

When habu and yuuka came back, they had started walking again, now on their way to the principal’s office. “So, mind telling us now?” akane asked with her hands behind her back. “Tell us what? Did we miss something when we were away?” yuuka asked back to akane.

“Miichan, told me when you two come back, she’ll tell us the reason why both her and habu reacted the way they did a while ago when they bumped to each other” akane answered, moving to walk beside yuuka. “Is that so, then I am curious as well.” Yuuka said. “Well, it happened back during summer break, before entering middle school…” koike started.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

_Summer break was almost over and the start of a new school year was getting closer. We were at my house, we planned on hanging out after doing our remaining homework._

“Ahhh! I can’t do this anymore!” habu said, laying down “it’s too hot that I feel like imp melting” habu whined, before thrashing around the floor. She rolled to lay beside koike after. “Habu-chan, mou~ move aside. It’s hot for me to, you know” koike whined while pushing a laughing habu.

“But I want to be close to Miichan.” habu playfully said, hugging koike by the waist while she was still laying on the floor. Koike kept pushing habu away from her, “but I don’t want to, your soft” seems like habu doesn’t want to since she has somewhat of a vice grip on koike. Unintentionally making koike blush.

(Habu=1 Koike=0)

“But we have to finish our homework” koike tried to reason, but was heard by deaf ears. Habu continued to cling on koike. “Can’t we take a break? It’s too hot to focus on doing our homework” habu rebutted. “b-but, but-”koike tried to think but got cut off.

“No buts” habu said, resolute on taking a break from their school work. “Aha. Yes I habu (yes I have)” habu suddenly stood up, surprising koike. Habu went out of the room and when she came back, she had her hands behind her back.

“Guess what I got” habu said, showing a pack of gummies and two packets of ice pops that she had retrieved when she went out. She handed koike one of the ice pops “eat it before it melts” habu said with a grin on her face.

Koike was surprised and delighted at what she saw, that she hurriedly bit the ice pop, making her scream, brain freeze and teeth shudder from the sudden cold intrusion in her mouth.

Habu laughed at what was happening to koike but proceeded to help her calm down.

“you should be more careful Miichan hahaha” “but it’s soo hot right now, I wouldn’t think twice to bite at an ice pop” “even if it hurts your teeth” habu teased “even if it hurts my teeth” koike was now pouting and sulking a bit while slowly eating her ice pop this time.

The two focused on finishing their ice pops and gummies, until habu remembered something. “ne~ Miichan, do you want to go to the summer festival next week?” habu asked koike but koike was focused on making sure to finish her ice pop without spilling on her clothes.

“ne~ miichan-” When habu turned to koike after not getting an answer, she blushed from the site of koike’s side view, having a few stains on her face and clothes from the ice pop she was eating.

(Habu=1, Koike=1)

‘what is it habu-chan???” habu turned away when koike turned to her. “Wipe you face first Miichan, you have a few stains from that ice pop you’re eating” habu reasoned, not wanting koike to see her blushing.

“Eeehh!!! Where though??” “Ne~ tissue totte~” koike tried to wipe her face where she thought she had stains. Habu, after calming down, reached out to help koike wipe the residues using her handkerchief.

“there. You’re all clean now” habu grinned seeing she got all of the residues. Habu suddenly stood up to get something from her bag, not seeing koike’s blushing face.

(Habu=2, Koike=1)

“Ne~ Miichan, about what I said earlier…” habu came back and showed a flier to koike. “Do you want to go to the summer festival next week?” habu excitedly asked koike “Of Course!” koike excitedly exclaimed.

“But, aren’t our homework all due next week?” koike said, questioned. Habu’s jaw loosened by the information.

Koike suddenly thought of teasing habu, so she continued “we still have a bunch of homework to do” “but, but but-” ”we barely had done them, so how can we go to the festival?” koike added, smiling inwardly.

Habu looked discouraged after being struck by the reality of their homework, when she suddenly heard koike laughing hard and saw her lying down.

“You should have seen your face” koike said, calming down but was still giggling. Habu then realized what happened and went beside koike before tickling her. “You thought that was funny huh?” habu grinned evilly and kept on tickling koike until she was wriggling, trying to get away from her. Koike was a giggling mess by then.

“Stop!” “Stop!” “Please, I’m Sorry” “I’m sorry!” koike tried to say in-between her laughs. Habu laughed in response, amused by koike’s current state. “What’s the magic word~?” habu teased.

“Abra kadabra” koike tried.

“Wrong answer”

“skadoosh?”

“Nope”

“skadudel skadidel?” habu halted her actions

“final answer?”

“Wait no. I change my mind. Mekeni mekeni dug dug doremi!”

“not. even. close” habu grinned before tickling her a bit more.

~~~PRESENT~~~

“Wait! Stop right there for a moment. We’re already here” Moriya said pointing at the principal’s office. ‘Oh. Well then, can you continue the story when we come back again?” yuuka asked. “Yeah sure. We’ll just wait here outside” koike said, going beside akane.

A few minutes later….

“We’re back~” habu cheerfully said. “Alright now continue” akane said, eager to know their story. Yuuka quietly giggled at akane. “You sure are eager Akanen” habu teased. “Anyway….”koike said cutting them.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

_“We continued like that for a few more minutes before we got tired” Koike said. “More like you got tired, I only got bored from doing it” Habu intervened. “Continuing on” koike rolled her eyes “After we rested, we decided to do all our homework so we could go to the festival….”_

The following week…..

“Where could she be?” habu wondered. Habu was waiting for koike at the entrance of their local shrine. She was wearing a white with blue polka dots. The two agreed on meeting there, since both knew one of them would be either late or early, depending on how long it will take them to wear their yukata.

After a few minutes, koike came running a bit to reach where habu stood. Koike wore a cute yellow yukata with flower patterns on it.

“I’m sorry... I’m late... it took me sometime to wear my yukata and-” koike said, clutching on her knees. “Let me guess, you got lost again” habu teased.

“Ya! It’s not like that. It was just crowded when I came okay. Mou~” koike, embarrassed, started hitting habu’s side repeatedly.

”yeah sure. Now let’s go enjoy the festival alright” Habu caught one of koike’s hand, and charmingly smiled at koike before pulling her to where the stalls were located. Koike instantly blushed and remained like that when habu continuously held her hand.

(Habu=3, Koike=1. Game Over)

They went and continued on like that for a while, habu holding koike’s hand, dragging her from stall to stall.

Eating here, playing there, sometimes playing while eating something, the two enjoyed the time of their lives, until they settled somewhere quieter to watch the fireworks display, and overlooking a crowded bridge. It was almost time for the fireworks show.

The two then settled and quietly ate their snacks, sitting beside each other with a comfortable silence looming over them

“Ne~ miichan, are you having fun?” habu asked. “Yep. I’m enjoying it very much” koike happily said “that’s good to hear” habu smiled gently. “I can’t wait for the fireworks show” koike, oblivious of what’s to happen next, exclaimed.

“Hey miichan, I want to tell you something” habu hesitantly said

“what is it habuchan? Is it something important?” koike turned her head to habu and asked

“very important” habu firmly said before properly facing koike. Koike did the same but could only wonder what habu was going to say, but then suddenly felt as if a bucket of cold water was splashed onto her, when habu said,

“I’m…moving, somewhere far away from here, this will be our last meeting because, later tonight we’ll be going” with the fireworks exploding at the background, habu straightforwardly said and hugged koike.

Not noticing, the two were already crying, tears already falling without them realizing it.

“Why” koike asked softly. Habu could only stay quiet. “Why” koike said again, this time sobbing hard, clutching on habu’s sleeve while habu continued to hug her. The two stayed like, even after the fireworks display was done, leaving them in their own thoughts and silence in the air.

_A few days ago, before the festival….._

Habu just came home that evening after spending the whole day at the koike residence, doing her homework with some help from koike

“Tadaima~” Habu shouted from their entrance while removing her shoes. “Okaeri~ Mizuho” Her mom shouted from the kitchen, preparing their dinner. Habu’s dad was still on his way back home from work.

“What’s for dinner mom?” Habu asked when she came to the kitchen to watch her mom cook. “It’s your favorite.” Habu mom said, her back facing habu. “Yay!” Habu cheered where she was sitting.

“You seem to be in a good mood. How was your day?” Habu mom asked. “Glad you asked….” Habu happily told her mom about her day. Well that wonderful.” Habu mom commented before adding “Can you prepare the table mizuho, I’m almost done cooking” “Okay~” Habu then went to prepare their table.

After a few moments, “I’m Home” Habu’s dad arrived “Dad! Welcome home” habu ran to greet and hug her father “Hey there, mizuho” Habu dad greeted back before ruffling her hair. “Right on time. I just finished making dinner” Habu mom said before greeting habu dad.

The family then went to eat their dinner while chatting about their day,

“Mizuho,” Habu dad called “Yes dad?” habu answered after swallowing her food. “Me and mom would like to tell you something” habu dad slowly said, glancing at habu mom before continuing “I got promoted” “eh? That’s great news!” habu happily said, not knowing it was actually bad news

“I don’t think you understand” habu dad said “mizuho-chan, we’re…moving away, somewhere far away from here” habu mom added, going beside habu to tell her this.

“What do you mean moving away mom? Are we going to move houses? Just like before?” habu asked tears brimming on her eyes.

“No, honey, this time we’re moving places.” Habu mom hugged her while this. “Mom’s right, we’ll be moving to Tokyo. Wasn’t it your dream to go to Tokyo” habu dad tried to cheer up habu but it was no use, habu continued to cry.

“But I don’t want to be far from miichan, we promised.” Habu wailed. After a few minute of crying and comforting, habu fell asleep in her parents arms. Habu mom and habu dad carried her to her bedroom to let her rest.

“Do you think she will be fine?” habu mom asked “I’m sure of it. She’ll come to accept it sooner or later” habu dad said, looking at habu before closing the door to her room.

For the next few days, habu would only speak to her parents when necessary and would be stuck in her room whenever she came home in the evening.

The day of the festival, morning……

“Why do we have to move?” habu immediately asked, sniffing and rubbing her eyes. She had just woken up.

“Oh, you’re finally awake” habu dad said, putting down his coffee “good morning mizuho” he added with a smile. “Morning dad, morning mom” habu said, sitting down “morning mizuho-chan” habu mom said, giving her some milk. “Thanks mom” habu smiled to her mom

“So, why are we moving?” habu asked again, finally accepting the fact they are moving away. ”Mizuho I got promoted at my job, but that means we have to move because my job got transferred to another branch of the company I’m working at” Habu dad slowly explained to habu so she can understand.

“Then, when are we leaving?” habu gently asked, looking down to her milk.

“Tonight” habu dad simply said, sipping on his coffee.

“What?! Tonight?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”Habu said, standing up from where she sat. “Well, you wouldn’t talk to us so we couldn’t tell it to you” Habu dad said.

“Then what about our stuff? Don’t we have pack them” habu wondered. “We already packed most of it. You probably haven’t noticed it” habu dad answered.

“Then what about my stuff? I don’t have that much time to do it. I also promised to miichan that we will go to the festival later tonight” habu tried to make an excuse.

“Don’t worry about that, me and dad can do it for you. You can go to the festival, we’ll be leaving at midnight anyways” habu mom interfered in their conversation, laying down their breakfast on the table.

“Now let’s eat, shall we?” habu mom added before sitting down. “Hai” habu weakly said, deep in thought

_Back to the present, at the festival….._

Koike and habu stayed like that for a while, habu hugging and comforting koike, who’s finally calming down.

Their silence have been broken by koike asking habu

“Ne, habuchan, when can we meet again?” koike broke away to face habu. “I don’t know, miichan, I don’t know” habu answered softly looking at koike.

For a moment the two stayed like that before habu stood up and offered a hand to help koike up. “Come on miichan, let’s go enjoy the festival more before going home” habu gently smiled. Koike gently smiled as well, accepting habu’s hand to stand up.

The two then enjoyed the festival once more, fully knowing it will be the last time they can hang out before habu’ moves away.

~~~PRESENT~~~

“….And that was why we acted like that earlier” Koike finished. “Woah…..” moriya could only utter. “I see” yuuka said before glancing at her watch.

“Oh no, we’re going to be late for the assembly habu-chan” yuuka exclaimed. “Really?! You should probably run to be there on time” akane suggested. “But we still don’t know the directions to the auditorium” habu confessed. “We’ll go with you then, so we can show you guys the directions” koike said.

And so the four of them ran to where the school’s auditorium is located.

“Thank….you….for showing. Us... the way” Yuuka said, tired from running.

“Yeah thanks for showing it to us” habu added wiping away her sweat.

“Yeah sure, no problem. It was good exercise anyway, to run to get here” akane said, smiling.

“Easy….for …you... say…”koike said, completely exhausted. “Are you okay miichan?” habu worriedly asked.

“Oh she’ll be fine. She doesn’t work out much, that’s why she’s like that right now” akane answered instead of koike, receiving a punch on the shoulder from the said person.

“See, even her punch was weak” akane teased, laughing a bit. The two laughed as well.

“It’s not funny” koike said after recovering, sulking before turning away from them.

Akane finally calmed down “yeah, yeah we’ll get going then. See you guys when we see you” akane said, before half dragging koike away from the two “see you guys later then” habu waved at akane and koike before going inside the auditorium with yuuka.


	5. Someya Lily x Yuma Muro Short OS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Someya x Yuma/ Someya x Risa/MonaRisa
> 
> Romance, Comedy
> 
> note: Hello again. this is a special chapter for Christmas (although this doesn't have anything to do with Christmas or the Holidays hohoho) bc i had already thought of this back in September but had only written it now hehe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. If ever it is still Christmas in your country, Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays! (^_^)/
> 
> Sorry again for any grammatical errors

A few weeks have already gone by since the start of a new school year at SakuYaki Girl’s High School…

Yuma Muro with her friends, Shida Manaka and Suzumoto Miyu, can be seen walking at the entrance of the school.

Yuma is known as the “Burikko Queen” at their school for both her looks and charm.

Manaka along with another person named Watanabe Risa, are known as ‘The Cool’ pair at their school for being the quiet yet cool beauties, and also ‘Twin Towers’ at their school’s volleyball club.

Suzumoto Miyu is known for her dance and being the perfect wife material. Too bad she fell for a dense as a concrete dumbass, Oda Nana.

“Hmm, you should do try that on your next practice” Miyu commented on what Manaka planned to do with Risa.

“Hell yeah we’re doing it. I ain’t gonna waste my talent on nothing” Manaka boasted.

“Anyways, did you guys do your homework?” Miyu asked the two.

“What homework? Ne~ you’ll let me copy it right~?” Yuma asked, using her charm on her two friends.

Meanwhile at the school’s rooftop,

Pointing at various people…

“Ah… A cool type…”

“Otaku type….”

“Boyish type huh...Hai Hai”

“Ojou-sama type…”

“Oh! That girl looks so cute! Burikko type huh”

Putting it down for a moment…

“U~n, Oishii sou~”

Using it to point at people again…

“This one…another cool type I see…”

“Eh, don’t look this way...”

Pointing somewhere else…

“What is she doing? ...”

“Eh! Better get out here before I get caught”

Finally running away from the scene….

Back to those three,

“Hey Manaka, what was that?” Miyu asked catching up with Yuma at her side

“Nothing I guess” Manaka scratched her head while answering

“Oh come on~ just tell us already” Yuma insisted

“Fine, but you should really stop doing that to us” Manaka sighed

“Stop what?” Yuma asked, tilting her head while putting a finger on her chin

“Nevermind” Manaka rolled her eyes before adding, “I think I just saw someone at the rooftop with binoculars?”

“Well whoever it is, I just hope they won’t bother us” Miyu shrugged before walking her way to their school building.

“Race you to class” Manaka suddenly said to Yuma, dashing right past Risa, who was coincidentally walking near them.

“Mou~ you’re so unfair~” Yuma yelled to her, but ran nonetheless.

“Hey! ~ Wait for me~. Ha~ they forgot about me again” Miyu said sulking and pouting a bit while walking.

**_Fast Forward >>_ **

Shiraishi-sensei came into their classroom. “Good morning class” Shiraishi greeted.

“Before we start I would like to inform you that we’ll be having a new transfer student joining us starting today” She announce before asking a student to come in

**_< <A few minutes before classes start_ **

“Good Morning Shiraishi-sensei” Vice Principal Eto greeted

“Oh! Good Morning as well, Vice Principal Eto” Shiraishi greeted back along with a smile

“Going to class, I see. Best regards with the student from before. I’ll leave it all to you” Eto said with arms crossed on her chest

“Yes. I think it’s about time for her to come too.” Shiraishi said, looking at her watch

“I’ll rely on you to take care of her” Eto said, implying on something only know between the faculty staff

“So she can quickly fit in class” Eto quickly added

Shiraishi was busy doing something when she replied “Sure thing. It’ll be fi-…” but when she turned to Eto she quickly said “I mean, blending in with those- girls won’t be easy” while putting her hands on her hip

“Hmm well, it could be troublesome, so please take care” Eto immediately said, “Lately, many girls have adult-like looks…”

“Don’t take me the wrong way….” Eto added “but you be overtaken by your desires and…”

“Stop right there, Vice Principal. Don’t underestimate me.” Shiraishi suddenly said with a stern voice, before adding “Imitations be damned, I only look at my wife and genuine college girls”

“Imitations?” Eto questioned but got ignore by Shiraishi asking “Without hesitation, choose between high school girls with stocking less uniforms or job-hunters with recruitment suits….”

The two then synchronized when they answered “the latter one without a doubt” before doing a handshake and walking away from each other.

**_< Back to Present>_ **

When the student came in, the class room started to be a bit noisy

“Can you introduce yourself, Someya-san?” Shiraishi asked, receiving a nod in return.

Someya introduced herself, “Someya Lily desu. I’m half-Australian. Australian on my father’s side and half-Japanese on my mother’s side”

“Is there anything that you would like to add Someya-san?” Shiraishi asked again

“What I like is…Cute girls. What I despise is…Men” Someya said giving a smile.

The classroom suddenly became quiet after she said that

“Well then, you may take you sit over there” Shiraishi said after a while, pointing at a seat at the front

“Eh, but I can’t see the cute girls when I seat there, can’t I go seat at the back?” Someya complained and used her charms.

“Okay…you can seat beside Shida-san at the back” Shiraishi responded, this time pointing at the seat on Shida’s right side (when seen at the front).

“Hey, why do you hate men?” Manaka being Manaka, turned and asked this question right after Someya sat at her, now, table. Risa and Yuma also turned to look at Someya as well.

“Men are…disgusting” Someya answered

“Disgusting?” they simultaneously asked

“It’s my constitution.”

“Constitution??”

“Whenever I touch men, I get allergies”

“Allergies?!”

“Yeah. For example, when I touch their hand like this,” Someya suddenly held Manaka’s hand

“I’ll get-” when Someya lifted her head, she saw an ‘angel’ aka Yuma Muro, sitting at the other side of Manaka.

‘ _Oh. My. Gosh. She’s soo cute. How can someone be that cute-’ “hey. Are you listening? I said, Get what?”_ Someya’s train of thoughts got cut off when Shida asked her a question, making her return to reality.

“Oh. Um I’ll get a sudden itchy throat and begin to sneeze” Someya explained.

“Is that so, well then welcome to school” Manaka said giving a smile to Someya before getting her hand from Someya’s hold.

All of them returned their attention to their class.

**_Fast Forward to Lunch >>_ **

‘ _How can someone be that cute? Shouldn’t it be illegal to bet that cute? How can someone reject someone that cute? What could be her name?_ ’

Someya was lost in her thoughts, prompting her chin on her hand on the table before glancing at the three friends, specifically Yuma.

Yuma saw Someya glancing at their direction and thought she must be lonely so she called out to her

“Ne~ Someya-san, Do you want to join us for lunch?” Yuma went close and asked Someya, putting both her hands on Someya’s table and flashing her, her sunshine-like smile.

Someya froze for a moment seeing Yuma, in front of her, smiling at her, but agreed to it, although she was said it unconsciously.

And so, the four of them, Yuma, Someya, Miyu and Manaka, went out of their classroom to go to the school’s cafeteria.

On their way to the cafeteria, the three introduced themselves to Someya and told her some facts about themselves and vice versa.

“Why did you transfer, Someya? If you don’t mind me asking. It’s just a bit unusual for someone to suddenly transfer schools when it already started” Miyu asked, curious about the reason why.

“Yeah, why did you transfer, Someya?” Yuma asked, tilting her head, curious as well

“Hm, it’s okay. I transferred because of my parent’s job and I agreed on joining them rather than stay with my relatives back where I’m originally from” Someya answered them.

They had finally arrived at the cafeteria and ate their food there

**_Fast Forward >>_ **

It had already been a few weeks since Someya transferred. She was already popular and known by almost all of the student body.

_‘I have roughly estimated the power balance in class.’_

_‘The class is divided in 4 groups. The cool group. The gentle and quiet group. The nerdy group. And then there’s them*points at Yuma, Manaka, and Miyu* the exceptional people’_

_Jealousy, Yeaning, Vanity, Hatred. There are various types of girls all over the world’_

“Good Morning” Someya greeted everyone she passed in the hallway with a smile while she is on her way to their classroom

“Oh my gosh, are you wearing make-up? It looks good on you” Someya said to student A when they approached her to greet her that morning.

Someya continued her way, but with student A’s group trailing behind her.

‘ _In this “girl’s world”, keeping superiority. Enjoying the fabric relationships between the class. Getting along with anyone. It’s hard to refuse these troublesome things~~~’_

‘Hey lily, you’re soo popular’

‘Yeah there’s even fan clubs’

‘Do you know?’

“Eh! No way!” Someya answered _‘I know that’_

‘Yesterday I saw someone outside of school looking for her’

‘I saw that too’

“Really” Someya said _‘of course I knew that too’_

Someya then saw student B, a usually shy and quiet person, at the corner of her eye. She then approached her, leaving student A’s group for a moment.

“Good morning, did you cut your hair? It looks cute” Someya greeted and said to student B, making her a bit flustered and student A and her group compliment Someya being kind to anyone.

_‘Talking to a shy girl like this…’_

All of them, including student B, continued their walk in the hallway, with Someya in front of them while being the center as well.

_‘It’s all for the reason of being popular with girls’_

_‘But there are others that are more popular’_ Someya inwardly sighed to herself

Someya turned to those behind her “Gomen. You guys can go first, I still have something to do” Someya said and waved good bye before going somewhere.

At the back of the school,

‘I’ve always liked you. It was love at first sight.’

_“….”_

‘I like you. Please go out with me’

_“…”_

_‘There it is! Watanabe Risa! A girl that is liked by women in addition to a high-spec appearance with a sincere and caring personality while maintaining a cool and S demeanor’_

‘I know I’m not popular or rich or anything, but I can promise you, I can make you happy’

_“….”_

_“Thank you…”_

‘Then....’

_“But I’m sorry, I’m not interested in a relationship”_

_‘This is the third confession this week. Risa sure is popular with the_ girls’ Someya watched on the 2nd floor emergency exit stairs, another student confess to Risa, regardless of knowing they were going to be rejected.

.

.

.

“Hey Risa” Someya caught up with Risa walking at the hallway

“Oh, Hi Someya-san” Risa greeted her, halting in her steps to wait for Someya

“I saw you got another confession today” Someya said when they continued to walk on the outside hallway

“Can you keep it down a bit, someone might hear you” Risa shushed, looking around if anyone was near them

“You sure are a popular one, aren’t ‘ya” Someya teased

“Please don’t joke around” Risa seriously said

_‘[what should I do] is written all over her face’ Someya thought to herself_

“I feel like everyone is judging me based on my appearance only” Risa suddenly said

_‘As I thought’ Someya answered mentally to herself_

“I’m only good in sports. Even then I only know how to play 10 sports…” Risa confessed to Someya

“Isn’t that a great thing?” Someya wondered

“Is that so?” Risa al wondered

“Those 10 sports are...” Someya said, waiting for Risa to continue her sentence and tell her the sports she knows

“Volleyball, Basketball, Soccer, Baseball, Swimming, Badminton, Tennis, Ping Pong, Judo, and… a bit of horse riding” Risa enumerated to Someya

“I don’t even know some of those sports, but…” Someya contemplated

“That’s the extent of it. Doing sports are the only thing that I can do…” Risa faced Someya, startling her with the sudden movement

“Risa. You can always ask me for help. I’ll lend you a hand. So tell me, don’t you think there’s a misunderstanding here?” Someya said with a smile

**_< <Flashback to a few days ago_ **

_ Case no. 1 _

_‘Watanabe-san, can I borrow a book from you? I forgot mine back home’ a student asked Risa_

_“Okay, but next time bring it to school...eh your hands are cold. Are you okay? Hey, what the matter?” Risa handed her book but had accidentally touched he student’s hand and so worried about the student’s condition, which only resulting to the student being ‘ <3~ <3~ <3~ <3~…’_

_ Case no. 2 _

_‘Risa-san, there aren’t enough members for us to do a practice game. Can you help us again?’ three club members approached Risa for some help_

_Yeah sure. I’ll gladly do it. Let’s do our best” Risa accepted the offer. But again resulted to the student’s being ‘ <3~ <3~ <3~ <3~…’_

_ Case no. 3 _

_Risa shot a 3 points for her group in basketball during their P.E class when she saw a student fall from bumping on someone_

_‘It hurts…’_

_OOO-san, are you okay? Next time be more careful? Risa kneeled next to the injured student with some of the students circling them_

_After asking, Risa immediately slung the student’s arm around her neck before carrying her bridal style, to the infirmary_

_And all of the students present were being ‘so cool~ <3~ <3~ <3~ <3~…’_

**_< Present>_ **

It’s only natural to help those in need” Risa answered

There it is. A girl who doesn’t know and is oblivious of how popular she is” Someya pointed out to Risa

You say that, but Someya-san is also a popular girl” Risa also pointed out for Someya

_[A the two were walking some students on the second floor recognized them_

_‘Hey look over there, isn’t that Someya-san and Risa-san?’ student 1 said to student 2_

_‘You’re right. They look cute together, right’ student 2 answered enthusiastically to student two_

_‘Yeah they look like they can become a power couple’ student 1 fangirl-ed over the idea_

_The two students then continued their conversation while walking away]_

_‘I’m only using Risa as a way to get more popular. Let’s have a little bit of fun with this shall we?’_

“If you don’t want to stand out, How about you become a fool?” Someya suggested

“There’s a perfect example close to you. Why don’t you try imitating her?” Someya teased Risa

“You do take notes and research every day in that notebook of yours right” Someya said to Risa

But before Risa could say anything, Someya quickly reached and stole a notebook with ‘Yuma Muro-san research diary’ written in its front from Risa’s grasp

“Hey, cut it out.” Risa tried to get her notebook back

“You write so seriously” But Someya was a bit slyer than she thought

“Someya-san…!” After a bit more effort

“Return it…” Risa finally got her notebook back

“Or is it that you want somebody else” Teased again

“Huh…wha-what do y-you mean by th-that?” Risa stuttered at what Someya said

“Should I take a guess? The one that Risa really likes is…Shi-“

As they were near a wall, Risa suddenly kabedon-ed (wall slammed) Someya, putting her hand on the wall next to her hand while the other protects Someya’s head from hitting the wall

Someya was stunned by what happened, leaving her deep in her thoughts.

_‘OH. MY. GOSH!!! O////O WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE’S DOING’_ Someya internally panicked

“Absolutely never tell anyone else. Just keep it as a secret between us” Risa suddenly whispered to Someya’s ear

_‘Oh my gosh I think I’m gonna faint. Now I get why the girls in the school are right at her fingertips’_

The stayed like that for some time, Risa keeping her face close to Someya’s with only an inch of space separating them.

_‘Is she going to kiss me O///O. I should prepare myself’_

Someya both mentally and literally slowly closed her eyes and made a kissy face, when Risa suddenly said something ruining ‘the moment’

“Oh it’s almost time for class. Come on, let’s go, we might be late for class this morning if we don’t go now”

Risa was actually checking her watch, that’s why she didn’t move from her position for some time.

**_Later that day, during lunch >>_ **

Someya had also gotten closer to the trio, especially to Yuma. Now the two are dubbed as the ’married’ pair because of their PDA around school and have several rumors and scandals revolving their relationship with each other.

“Yuma-chan! ~” Someya loudly exclaimed

“Mou~, Lily~ stop doing that~” Yuma whined and pouted, but still put her hands on top of Someya’s

“Stop doing what?” Someya pretended to be clueless

“Stop surprising me like this~” Yuma whined again, hitting Someya’s hands lightly

What do you mean by ‘like this’? Do you mean like this~” Someya tightened her hug on Yuma’s waist, only making Yuma smile more and snuggled into Someya’s embrace on her

“Anyways~ how have you been~?” Someya asked, settling her head on Yuma’s left shoulder

“I’m fine~ but I miss you~” Yuma answered and sweetly said to Someya, turning her head to give Someya a kiss on her cheek.

Aw I miss you too~” Someya replied, also giving Yuma a kiss on her cheek

This was how they usually interact with each other ever since they got close. Someya surprising Yuma by coming at her from behind and suddenly hugging her by the waist and then the PDA starts… and usually it would be followed with-

“OH MY GOSH CAN’T YOU GUYS JUST STOP THIS MADNESS, EVEN FOR JUST A MOMENT. I’M THIS CLOSE TO PUNCHING YOU BOTH IN THE FACE WITH A VOLLEYBALL. LIKE CAN’T YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF EACH OTHER? “

With Manaka Standing up and bursting out in rage and jealousy every time after watching them like that for a few minutes, hoping for them to finish but wouldn’t last more than a minute.

“I wish Dani could be like that to me…” And also, Suzumoto would gently whisper to herself, sulking while starting to unpack her lunch

“YOU’RE NOT EVEN A COUPLE YET, YET YOU BOTH ACT LIKE NEWLYWEDS IN A HONEYMOON. WHEN CAN I EVER HAVE MY LUNCH IN PEACE AND QUIET WITHOUT BOTH OF YOU BEING SO SICKINGLY SWEET IN FRONT OF ME THAT I HAVE TO BATTLE ANTS FROM TAKING MY FOOD” Manaka added still standing

You’re just jealous because you can’t have lunch with _her_ because you’re a coward” Yuma teased Manaka, still sitting on Someya’s lap

“What do you mean by _her_?” Manaka finally sat back down on her seat but squinted her eyes, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, as if daring them say _it_

“Yeah, why don’t you just have lunch with Ri-“Someya accepted the dare but was cut off by Manaka

DON’T YOU DARE CONTINUE THAT” Manaka stood up again, but with her ears and neck turning red

Okay guys let’s just eat our lunch for now, you can continue that later” during this times, Miyu would often become their mediator

As the three were about to retort.

“Or do you want me to report this to Akanen and Yukka?” Or the reporter to Moriya and Sugai (classroom reps. and part of the student council) whenever the three still wouldn’t stop

“No please don’t” Manaka begged

“We’ll shut up now” Someya shut her mouth, miming how she zipped her mouth shut

“Please have mercy on cute little Yuma-chan” Yuma, as usual, used her charms (Burikko) to get away from the punishment

“Good. Now start eating your lunches” Miyu instructed to them

Yes mom” the three simultaneously said and laughed when they saw a vein suddenly pop out on Miyu’s forehead


	6. O.M. : HOTARUBI NO MORI E

Pairings: Oda Nana x Suzumoto Miyu

Romance, Angst

note: this was inspired by a tweet challenge (challenged by : dokioda) and is also dedicated to dokioda : )

Warning: this is a gender bend, if ever you are uncomfortable with it, I do advise that you can re-read the the last chapter or wait for another update.

****\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

" _Ah, Its summer again...."_ Miyu thought while on a train. She was on her way to visit her uncle again this summer, like she would always do every year, ever since her first visit in the mountain god's forest when she was only a child back then.....

~FLASHBACK~

It was during summer, somewhere in the forest, out of fear and loneliness due to being lost, loud sobs of a child could be heard

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice was heard, making the kid look around and spot someone behind a tree in a distance

"Why are you crying" the voice asked

"It's a person! I'm saved!" the child said, getting up and running to the voice's direction, only to be met by wind before falling down.

"S-sorry" the person said

"You're a human child, right?" the person carefully asked before continuing "If a human touches me, I'll disappear"

That was how the first met. The person then helped the child to find the forest's exit.

"You'll always be here right? If I come back here, will we meet again?" the child asked, but instead of answering the person said instead

"Set foot within, you'll lose you way and be lost forever" before continuing in a calm but mysterious tone “You shouldn't come here. That's what the villagers say, right?"

The kid stared for a moment before saying "I'm Suzumoto Miyu. You?"

The person also stared for a while, letting a strong wind pass by

"Anyways, I'll be back tomorrow with a thank you gift. Bye!" Miyu said, stepping back, not waiting for the answer, but...

"It's Oda"

When she looked back, no one was there

~PRESENT~

Since then, Miyu would go back during the summer to see him and Oda would be waiting for her. Every summer, Miyu would go to their meeting place and Oda would lead them to a field where they would usually hang out

On the train, Miyu reminisced her memories while looking out the train’s window...

_****"During those summer days, I kept on running and playing around the mountain all the time"** ** _

.

.

.

While running, Miyu's hat flew away and got stuck in a branch. Thankfully Oda was tall enough to reach and retrieve it

“Here” Oda said, putting the hat back on to her head

“Thank you Oda” Miyu smiled before holding both sides of her hat and ran again

.

.

.

By the river, Oda had made a small boat using a leaf and letting it float and drift away, making Miyu watch it with a smile on her face

_****"Even though it was so silly, it was so much fun..." she thought** ** _

.

.

.

Oda chased after Miyu around a big tree with a branch in his hand. Oda fell but when Miyu got close, he stood up and started chasing her again

.

.

.

When Miyu came back holding flowers, Oda wasn't responding to her, making her think he was asleep and lifted his mask to see a handsome young man

But surprised by him opening his eyes, she slammed the mask to his face while saying sorry, making him sit up while saying "Attacking someone while they're asleep… You sure are a scary little lady" while rubbing his face on the mask.

"Why do you wear a mask" Miyu asked

"If I don't wear a mask...I don't look like a spirit, don't I?" Oda said, hiding a small smile under his mask

.

.

.

****" _Summer... became something I looked forward to..."_ Miyu thought, looking at the mountains they were passing through** **

_****"Oda waited for our promised summer..."** ** _

.

.

.

"It's cold!" Miyu said while putting her feet into the water

"Its water of course it's cold" Oda said, chuckling a bit

.

.

The two would occasionally meet spirits, warning Oda to be careful and for Miyu to not touch Oda

.

.

"Miyu, where are you" Oda walked while looking for Miyu

"BOO!" Miyu suddenly said, hanging down a tree branch, trying to scare Oda but failed miserably by accidentally let her dress fall while still hanging upside down

"What're you doing?" Oda asked

"I wanted to see you're scared face, but..." Miyu said, sitting back up but failed to notice the branch cracking

"Hey Oda, can you take off your mask once in a while" Miyu asked

"That's fine, but is there a reason?" Oda asked back, taking off his mask

But before Miyu could answer, the branch suddenly gave up, and as if in slow motion, Miyu saw Oda running to her with his arms reaching out, making Miyu realized something....before falling down to a bush

"That was close" Oda said after retracting his arms back

"Hey, Oda" Miyu said, pausing before saying "No matter what, don't ever touch me, okay?" Miyu slowing started tearing up

****_"The next summer and the summer after that, I visited the forest" Miyu said to herself_ ** **

.

.

.

"Oda, look I'm a fifth grader now" Miyu said enthusiastically

"You're starting to look like a woman now" Oda said after a while

"I _am_ a woman" Miyu said back

"Our age are gradually getting closer" Miyu thought to herself

.

.

.

"Oh, Miyu-chan. I cut some watermelon. Let's eat" Her uncle said, finding her laying down on their tatami mat

"This summer's weather is so good, that's why the watermelon's sweet" Her uncle said

"If it continues like this, the winter would be freezing" Her uncle continued

"Is it like that, Uncle Tsucchi?" Miyu asked, her mouth full with watermelon

"It's like that" Her uncle said

"Since this area is between the mountains and the ocean far away, the difference between summer and winter is huge" He explained

"Hmm" Miyu hummed

.

.

.

Miyu was back at her school, spacing out by her class’s window making her almost late for her next class, if not for a classmate calling out to her

The next day, if not for an acquaintance, she would have slipped over a frozen puddle as she was still spacing out, thinking about wanting to meet Oda…

.

.

.

It was summer again, Miyu was now a high school student

“You’re already in high school, huh” Oda said while they walked

“Time sure flies by fast” Oda continued

“You don’t come running after me anymore these days” Oda said after a while, sitting beside Miyu by the side of the river

“I learned my lesson after those beatings” Miyu said, pouting

.

.

.

As they were fishing, Oda invited Miyu to the summer festival of the spirits

“Spirit festival?” Miyu asked

“You’re wrong, it’s the summer festival of the spirits” Oda corrected her

“Isn’t it the same thing?” Miyu asked, a bit confused

“No, the nuance is different” Oda answered back

.

.

.

The night came, and the mountains looked like it had a lighted path to go to the festival located on top of a mountain

“It’s true, it looks like a human festival” Miyu exclaimed, seeing the spirits looking like humans

“Are they all disguised as humans?” Miyu asked Oda

“Yes. Impressive, isn’t it? I’ve heard sometimes humans unknowingly mix in” Oda said, looking around as well

“Miyu” Oda called out “tie this around your wrist, you might get lost” Oda continued, pulling out a white cloth

“It’s just like going on a date” Miyu jokingly said while tying he cloth on her wrist

“It _is_ a date” Oda answered back looking straight to Miyu under the mask, making Miyu blush a bit

The two walked around, looking through booths, watching a few performers and even getting teased by children. Both had a great time at the festival…

.

.

.

.

As to the two were walking back, the cloth still tied between them….

“Wah, that was so weird! Everyone went all out with their disguise didn’t they? It was like a mimicking competition” Miyu said

Is it like this ever year?” Miyu asked

“Yeah… every time summer comes around…”Oda said, slowing down his walk

“Miyu” Oda called, stopping and facing Miyu

“Hm..?” Miyu wondered why Oda stopped and faced him

“I can no longer wait…” Oda paused before continuing “…for summer to come around…”

Oda suddenly started walking again making Miyu follow him

“When I’m away from you” Oda said, his back facing Miyu as they walked “Even though I can’t be around crowds… I want to go see you”

Miyu could only stare at Oda from behind as she was stunned by what Oda said

Oda took off his mask and instead placed it in Miyu’s face and then kissing Miyu through the mask

Through the mask, Miyu could see Oda giving a small smile before saying “That mask…have it”

But her expression was unreadable, hidden behind the mask on her face

 _“He probably won’t come back to that place next summer”_ Miyu thought to herself, _“this is definitely our last…”_ Miyu said to herself, not knowing it was indeed our last

The two continued to walk their way beside the river, when two kids passed them, one stumbled beside Oda, making him catch the kid by the arm “watch out” Oda said before letting go. Are you okay?” Miyu asked the kid, “Yeah, Thank you!” the kid answered before catching up with his friend.

Oda stayed silent beside Miyu, and by the time she faced him did they only notice his hand was glowing

“Oda?” Miyu said, realizing something “was that boy human?!”

Oda didn’t answer and only stared at his glowing hand. His whole body started to glow as well

“Come, Miyu! I can finally touch you” Oda suddenly said still glowing, opening his arms wide for Miyu, giving her a smile yet a tear escaped from one of his eyes.

After a moment, Miyu finally moved removing the mask from her face while throwing herself towards Oda to hurriedly hug him

The two had a moment before Oda glowed brightly…. And completely… disappear….

Miyu had slowly kneeled down while hugging and burying her face to his obi close to her, her cries turned to loud sobs, screaming a bit to let out her pain. Small wisps gently floated on top of her before drifting away

****_“I love you.”_ ** **

****_“Yeah. I love you, too”_ ** **

As miyu cried, she remembered something Oda had told her before. The reason why he became like that

~FLASHBACK~

_Miyu. Let me tell you something about myself” Oda said one day as they were hanging out._

_“It I was once a human, but when I was a baby, I was abandoned here in the forest by my parents. I had only been abandoned, that’s why I cried helplessly. As if… to call back the parents who left me...” Oda told looking somewhere far in front of him as Miyu intently listened_

_“They said I was crying for a long time. I would have already died as an infant, but the mountain god casted a spell to allow me to continue living. So that I never move on” Oda said_

_“I’m…not a spirit. But, I am no longer a human” Oda said, “I’m like a ghost.”_

_“Miyu, it’s okay to forget me” Oda said lifting a hand in front of him before continuing “a body maintained by magic is very weak. If it touches a human body, the spell would break and the body would disappear. It’s such a fragile thing”_

_“Something that disappears when touched… it’s just like snow, isn’t it?” Miyu added, making Oda look at her_

_“Oda, I thought of you during winter… even in autumn. And spring” Miyu said looking down in front of her “Oda, don’t forget about me” Miyu looked at Oda “Don’t forget”…._

_~_ PRESENT~

Miyu’s cry had died down, letting her finally stand up. As she stood up, she heard the spirits thanking her and telling her even though they wanted for Oda to stay with them forever, Oda had wanted to touch a human and finally got to hugged by a human

Miyu then picked up the mask and hugged it close to her heart

_****“Deep green. This is the mountain god’s forest. I probably won’t… look forward to summer for a long time. My chest will hurt. My tears will be overflowing… but this warmth in my hands and these summer memories will live in my heart…..”** ** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

_****“So, let’s go”** ** _

The train arrived and Miyu finally reached her destination. As she walked her way to her uncle’s house, she felt a bit of nostalgia and remembered some of her memories again….


End file.
